herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sam (Power Rangers)
"Force from the future! SPD Omega Ranger!" Sam is a Ranger from Power Rangers S.P.D. He originally made his debut as a misunderstood child who is manipulated by one of Mora's monsters and is later recruited as a cadet for S.P.D. Fifteen years in the future, Sam goes back in time to assist the B-Squad Power Rangers as the Omega Ranger and remains with them until the defeat of Emperor Gruumm. However, the time traveling changed Sam's body and he is only able to appear in Omega Ranger form or as a ball of light. As a result, Sam is one of the few Rangers to not to have a Morphing Sequence. Biography Early life In 2001, Sam's parents, along with the parents of the B-Squad Rangers, worked with Kat Manx in developing the morphing technology used in the S.P.D. Morphers. However, these experiments had side effects that, while they did not affect Kat, they did affect the B-Squad parents, mutating their offspring and resulting in the B-Squad Power Rangers and Sam receiving their civilian superpowers. Though most of the offspring who were born to the participants in this project were adults by 2025, Sam was the youngest born and still a child at the time he is first seen. Sometime during his childhood, his parents both died in a tragic accident. For his civilian power, Sam developed the ability to teleport objects. His powers were misunderstood by other children, however, and he was ostracized. His desperate search for friends led him to be manipulated by Mora and her newest creation Bugglesworth, who turned people into dolls for Mora to collect. While the other Rangers were quick to judge Sam poorly, Z realized that Sam was not evil and just wanted to fit in. Although it took a lot of convincing, Sam eventually agreed to stay with his new friend and the other Rangers at the S.P.D. Academy. The Future On July 11, 2025, S.P.D. had fallen to the Troobian Empire. Sam gains the Omega Ranger powers and travels back to 2025 to stop Morgana from destroying the Rangers and eventually Earth, thus preventing the disaster that has befallen his world. However, passing through the time warp has heavily altered his human form, reducing him to a floating orb of pure energy. Due to this setback, his only remotely human form is his Ranger form. As Kat Manx works to find a way to send him back to the future, he assists the B-Squad Rangers in their battle to save Earth. Omega joined the B-Squad to prevent Emperor Gruumm's invasion and brings with him a powerful array of futuristic equipment including the Uniforce Cycle, a zord known as the Omegamax Cycle and the Omega Morpher, which allows him to perform various feats including temporal manipulation (Hyper Mode), strength increase (Muscle Mode), and Judgement Mode. His suit brandishes the Roman Numeral for six,"VI". Because of his true identity, he is also capable of the genetic power of teleportation. When some friends of Piggy steals S.W.A.T. technology, Sam's technological advancements are outmatched, but as the force from the future, he is always at the Rangers disposal when they need him. During the final battle against Gruumm, Sam's old friend Nova Ranger comes looking for him. After the battle is over (and with Sam apparently able to power down), the two of them return to the future. Super Megaforce Sam returned with his fellow S.P.D. Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Legendary Battle The Omega Ranger is not present in the crowd of Legendary Rangers used for original footage in Legendary Battle. He does, however, appear in the Sentai footage due to his counterpart indeed fighting in the Legend War. S.P.D. Omega Ranger Zords *Omegamax Cycle / Omegamax Megazord Arsenal * Omega Morpher - The Omega Ranger's morpher features a throttle control that gives him access to a variety of powers including: ** Electro Mode: The Omega Morpher's main attack, an electrifying attack that can injure opponents greatly. ** Blast Mode: Allows the Omega Ranger to gather energy in the palm of his hand before discharging it as a powerful shockwave. ** Power Mode: Similar to Muscle Mode, Power Mode increases the Omega Ranger's strength. ** Muscle Mode: Enhances the Omega Ranger's physical strength. ** Hyper Mode: Once this is activated, Omega Ranger can either slow down time or increase speed at his will. ** Lightbeam Mode: The Omega Ranger attacks his opponent with a "bar" of energy. Finishing move. ** Charged-Up Mode: The Omega Rangers can strengthen his stats. ** Judgment Scanner: The "Judge" option assesses the guilt or innocence of anyone the Rangers bring into custody. It measures pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict, and it never makes mistakes. *Uniforce Cycle Gallery Spd-toy46.jpg Navigation Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Officials Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Superheroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Mutated Category:Orphans